Im Your Father
by thedayislippedaway16
Summary: Finn decides to Adopt a kid. One-shot/ Rated K.


**I only own Cody and The lady I never bothered to name. Finn belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Enjoy. **

Finn sat alone in the waiting room nervously tapping his left foot. He was so nervous. He couldent even believe he was going to do this. Never in a million years has he thought about doing this and yet, here he is, at a waiting room, waiting to abopt a child.

He hasnt told anybody this. Not even his mom, Burt, Kurt, , Puck, not even Rachel. But even if he did, what would they think? Proberly tell him that he's out of his mind and that with collage and work, how was he gonna have a kid and spend time with it? Finn thought about for a while now. He had classes on Monday and Wednesday, and he worked Tuesday and Thrusday and he had weekends off. During the week, he'll send his kid to school and they'll spend time on the weekends.

"Finn Hudson?" he looked up. "We would like to see you now." the lady smiled. He nodded and went inside the room.

...

"Well , it seems everythings in order. I like what I have read here." A lady with glasses and a tight bun said to him. "Winning nationals, gradurating high school, helping out a teacher for a while, collage...yep. I like it." she smiled.

"Great." he said. "Now there's a guestion I have to ask." she said in serious tone. "Yeah what is it?" "See , when someone comes here and asks if he or she or both want to abopt a child, well...im wondering wither you are ready for a big respinalitly such as rasing a kid." "Yeah i am ready. Its like rasing a dog right?"

"Kind've . I mean while a dog will obey its master, a child will most likely wont." "Yeah I know. But im ready. Im ready for whatever that kid thows at me." "But arent you worried that it wont? Now im not changing your mind , I am just wondering if you can handle and have time for a child." "Of course. I have everything planned out. Im even planning on sending he or she to school while i'll myself go to school and work." The lady smiled and nodded and said, "Well alright . Now would you like to see the kids?"

...

Finn walked inside the room and saw a bunch of kids running around playing and talking and laughing. "wow." he mouthed.

"I'll give you some time to choose okay?" the lady told him. Finn nodded and she left leaving him with the kids.

Finn awkardly stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the kids. Some looked at him. "Okay lets do this." he whisperd and walked through the crowed of kids.

As he walked, a ball rolled to his feet. Finn looked at it and saw a little girl pick it up. He smiled to her and she nervously smiled back before runing away. Seeing the little kids play, he saw alittle boy at the way back reading. Wondering why he wasnt playing with the other kids, Finn walked up to the little boy.

The little boy didnt look up from his book not noticing Finn standing there. Finn stood there awkawardly. He cleard his throat and asked "Hey." he said. "What are you reading?" the kid showed him the cover. _Cliford: The Puppy Years_.

"Oh I use to love those books." Finn told him with a smile. "My favorite one was the one where he had the Thanksgiving dinner with his mother. I thought that one was cool." The kid looked up with his eyes. "And the Christmas one too." Finn added. The boy didnt say anything.

"Well uhh...guess i'll leave you to read then." Finn flashed him a guick smile and turned to walk when he heard his voice. "Do you...want to read...with me?" Finn turned around and the kid looked at him. Finn smiled and said "Sure."

So Finn read with the little boy page by page and soon book by book. tThey read a few more Cliford books, the Barbsatin bears, those kinds of books.

When they were done reading, Finn put the book down and said "Your a pretty good reader. How old are you?" he held up six fingers. "Six and your good at reading? Impressive." the boy smiled, flashing his teeth. Finn noticed that he had a tooth gap in the middle. "Hey you lost a tooth." he said. The boy nodded and said "The tooh fairy is gonna get me a dollar." "Really? when did you lose it?" "Today." "Today? will you better get to sleep early buddy if you want the tooth fairy to come." "How come?" he titled his head alittle wondering why he had to sleep early.

"My mom said that if you dont get to sleep early, the Tooth Fairy wont come." "Oh. i didnt know that." "Is this your first time yout tooth fell out?"

He nodded. "Well when its night time, put the tooth under your pillow, go to sleep and then the next day when you wake up, there will either be a dollar or guarter." "Your smart." he told him with a smile. Finn shrugged and said "Yeah but your a better reader then I was when I was little." the kid laughed. Finn did too and couldent help but admit he like this boy.

"Whats yor name?" Finn asked him. "Cody. And whats your name?" Cody asked him.

"Finn." Finn told him. "Like a fish tail?" Cody asked. Finn had to laugh. "Yeah I guess." he said. Cody smiled. Finn had to admit Cody had a nice smile.

" ?" the lady spoke. Both Finn and Cody looked at her. "Are you ready?" He nodded and got up to walked to her when Cody graped his hand. Finn looked at him. "Dont go." he pleaded.

"Dont worry buddy. I'll come back and we'll read some more and even play kay?"You promise?" "I promse." Finn said. Cody smiled and nodded. Finn and the lady walked out the room.

"So have you made your descion?" she asked him. Finn nodded and said "you bet." He looked through the glass window and looked at Cody who was going through the shelves to find a book to read with finn. Finn smiled.

The lady couldent hep but smile also and said "Its Cody isnt?" Finn sighed. "Hes a great kid." "Yes I agree. He is." Finn looked at her and said "I like to abopt Cody." she flashed him a smile and said "Alright. Just come with me and sign some papers and get your birth cetifacte for Cody and a paper thats shows that you have abopted him." Finn nodded and followed her.

...

The lady walked in the room where Cody was and saw him sitting down waiting for Finn. When he saw her walk to him, he asked her "Wheres Finn?" she kneeled down to him and said "He's waiting for you." She told him. Cody smiled understanding what she meant.

...

Cody and the lady packed clothes and walked to the front lobby where Finn was waiting for Cody. Finn smiled when he saw Cody. Cody smiled at Finn and hugged him. Finn hugged him too and picked him up holding Codys briefcase.

"Thank you." Finn told the lady. "No problem. Good luck to the both of you." she told him. Finn nodded and said to Cody "Ready to go bud?" Cody nodded.

They walked out and went to Finn's truck.

Driving to his apartment, cody asked finn "So do I call you Finn or dad?"

Finn smiled and said "Im your father now so that means, You can call me dad or Finn, its your choice."

Cody smiled and said "Okay, dad."

**Codys descprition is on my profile. So how did you like it? Was it good, was it bad? Did I make any mistakes? Just review or PM me. And Im thinking about writing a full sequel to this but it only depends if you guys want to read it or not cause i've actually started on it. Reveiw, I like to hear what you guys say but please no flames. Also if you have questions, just review or PM, whatever you want to do. **


End file.
